


Baby You Can Drive My Car (Probably)

by louandhazza12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhazza12/pseuds/louandhazza12
Summary: Fuck it, he thought. He opened Facebook and made a terrible late-night decision. Hitting ‘post’, he wasn’t even filled with regret - that would come in the morning."Wanted: a companion for a road trip to Edinburgh. Lively conversation is neither required nor encouraged. Will be stopping semi-frequently for snack breaks. Companion will have control of the music for 50% of the journey, also required to drive for 50%. Please express interest via private message."_________________________Zayn asks Facebook for a road trip buddy and Liam comes a-knocking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tried writing a non fanfic but without even trying the characters turned out to be Zayn and Liam, so here we are! Please be gentle, I'm new at this.

“Are you actually kidding?”

“No, Zayn, I’m not. I’ve got three Tinder dates next weekend. Maybe if you had given me some more notice, I could have come.” Zayn was forced to close his eyes and take a deep breath so as not to punch Niall in the face.

“I asked you a month ago and it took you two weeks to reply. And when you finally did, you said it sounded good. You literally told me you were ‘putting it in your calendar.’” The non-committal mutterings that followed were unbearably annoying.

 

Having lost whom he had foolishly considered a ‘sure thing’, Zayn proceeded to ask the three other people he could bear to spend that amount of time in an enclosed space with, if they could accompany him to Edinburgh. Of course none of them were able to make it - apparently most twenty-something-year-olds had things to do on the weekend. He was close to giving up as he kissed his dog goodnight and climbed into bed. While lying there, unable to fall asleep however, an idea was upon him.  He rolled over, grabbing his laptop. _Fuck it_ , he thought. He opened Facebook and made a terrible late-night decision. Hitting ‘post’, he wasn’t even filled with regret - that would come in the morning.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Wanted:** a companion for a road trip to Edinburgh. Lively conversation is neither required nor encouraged. Will be stopping semi-frequently for snack breaks. Companion will have control of the music for 50% of the journey, also required to drive for 50%. Please express interest via private message.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Liam:** Hi Zayn, I saw your post and I’d like to come to Edinburgh with you. I’m not amazing at driving but I’m sure I can improve. Can I bring my collection of Ed Sheeran CDs? I also like snacks so that’s good. Where are you staying in Edinburgh and for how long? Can I stay with you? I’ll bring cards for some fun times. Speak soon :)

 

 **Zayn:** Liam, I am unsure if you are fucking with me or not. I have no idea why you would be willing to come… Also, do you even have a driver’s license? And are you aware that Ed Sheeran only has 3 albums and that that surely does not constitute a collection? I’m going to be staying in the cheapest motel I can fine and I guess we could go halvsies on a twin room if you want. But that depends on whether or not you’re fucking with me. Also, cards? Who even are you?

 

 **Liam:** I’ll try not to be too offended by your message. No, I am not fucking with you. I’ve never been to Edinburgh and when you posted your somewhat ridiculous request on Facebook I thought it could be a fun thing to do. Ed’s combined discography comes to an approximate total of 2.5 hours so I figure we could either go through it a few times or indulge in some uncomfortable silence, I’m open to either option. Cards make for great wholesome fun, I shouldn’t have to tell you this. I hope you’ll consider letting me tag along, I think we could have a bearable to OK time. :)

 

 **Zayn:** I’m sorry for the less than pleasant tone of my last message, I was just enormously surprised by your response - given that we only interacted at school in varying degrees of animosity and haven’t spoken since. But if you’re willing, I guess it will be fine for you to accompany me. You didn’t answer my question about your license though… I’m concerned about letting you behind the wheel. Also, will you be able to pay for half the petrol?

 

 **Liam:** That’s OK, you can remember how forgiving I was when I get in a sulk playing cards (just because I like them doesn’t mean I’m any good). Our school years were probably not a good indication of either of our merits so if you can forgive me for drawing everyone’s attention to your unwashed hair, I can forgive you for telling me to fuck off every other day. I do have my license but my means of acquisition could be described as tenuous and possibly dodgy. But I’m sure you’re a wonderful teacher and what better time to improve than the present! I’m currently unemployed but I will be able to cover the costs of half the petrol and accommodation.

 

 **Zayn:** Of course you’re a sulker. This doesn’t surprise me at all. OK then, let’s put our formative years behind us and work on keeping inflammatory remarks to a minimum. Your efforts to assuage my concern for your driving skills have backfired spectacularly. I don’t have any other options though so as long as you promise that the police won’t be coming for us, I can help you stay on the road.

 

 **Liam:** I will try my utmost to keep us from capture. Side note: do you speak this verbosely in real life or am I to expect a less loquacious companion? (Ps. I found that word in the thesaurus.)

 

 **Zayn:** Yeah, I’m not sure why I started speaking like a John Green character, or why I let it get so out of hand. Sorry. I’ll be moodily listening to music (including a lot of Ed Sheeran, apparently) on the drive so you needn’t worry about any unnecessary chatter.

 

 **Liam:** thank christ for that. I look forward to music and infrequent exchanges on the weather with you.

 

 **Zayn:** Same, I guess. I’ll message you with further details re departure in the next few days. Try to stay off the roads until then.

 

 **Liam:** Noted ;)

  


***

  


Zayn woke on the departure day to a grey sky, pulling his extra blanket up to his chin. It was perfect driving weather, if a little foreboding. After breakfast he left a farewell note to his parents on the kitchen table. He didn’t actually think he’d be killed on the trip but it never hurt to be prepared. He had been panicking all night about spending so much time with Liam, but he found he didn’t have it in him to bail on him this close to setting off.

He arrived at Liam’s house two minutes early and stayed in his car. He tried telling himself it was going to be fine, but was struggling with conviction.

 

 **Liam:** Why are you sitting creepily outside my house?

 

 **Zayn:** Why are you messaging me instead of getting in the fucking car?

 

That seemed to do the trick. Liam was locking his front door and throwing an overly large bag in the boot within minutes.

“Good morning to you too.” Liam said happily, putting his seatbelt on.

“Hi.”

“Oh, you weren’t kidding about stilted conversation. That’s fine. Do you want to start with Ed or one of your hipster bands?” Liam was a very peculiar person.

“Ed’s fine.”

  


They were halfway through _Multiply_ when Liam said he was hungry.

“OK, we’ll stop at the next servo.”

Liam had insisted that they get out of the car to stretch their legs, so within fifteen minutes, Zayn found himself sitting opposite Liam in a roadside McDonalds with a large bag of fries before him.

“So, what’s in Edinburgh?” Liam asked him, digging into the first of his three burgers.

“Oh, we’re conversing are we?”

“It won’t take long, you’ll be fine.”

“Fine. I’m visiting a friend.”

“Cool. Why did you let me come along?”

“Your proposal was the most interesting.”

“Was it the promise of bad driving or our shared interest in snacks that won you over?”

“I have no idea. Both were so appealing.”

“I think you were interested in who I’d become after school.” Zayn stood, picking the half-full bag of chips up.

“Nah, not really.” He headed back to the car leaving Liam to eat his burgers in silence.

 

“Road trips in real life aren’t much like the movies, hey?”

“Yeah, there’s less breaking down in remote areas and being stalked by cannibals.”

“Please don’t say that. We’ve still got a long way to go and I don’t wanna be jinxed.” Zayn felt a twinge of guilt at the actual concern on Liam’s face.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it.” An uncomfortable pause followed. “There’s also less breaking down and having to share a bed in a shitty motel room.” Liam laughed.

“Damn, I had my fingers crossed for that one. Can we at least get the tape player stuck and have to sing along to one bad 80’s hit the rest of the way?” Zayn laughed. Somehow, he was beginning to enjoy himself.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“So who’s this friend we’re visiting?”

“ _I’m_ visiting. You’re just coming for a drive.” Zayn was still at the wheel while Liam ate Maltesers. His concentration was beginning to wane and he thought it might soon be time to switch drivers.

“Fine. Who is this friend you’re visiting that I’m not allowed to meet?” Zayn sighed. Despite what he had said, Liam wasn’t really one for sitting in silence.

“You’ve already met him. Them. I’m visiting Harry and Louis. They went to our college.” Liam seemed to think very hard for a moment.

“Oh! Of course! Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, right? Couldn’t separate them. They were in my English class.”

“You remember them?”

“Course! Louis was funny and a little bit frightening and Harry spent a lot of time watching him with this creepy expression on his face. Unforgettable, those two.”

“That does sound like them.”

“So, you’re still friends with them? That’s so nice. I didn’t have a lot of friends at college - or school actually. But I’ve met some nice people since - people I’ve worked with and a few neighbours.” Feeling particularly uncomfortable at Liam’s admission, Zayn was keen to change the subject.

“I’m knackered. Do you wanna take over driving for a bit?”

“Are you sure? You’re doing such a good job…”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. The car’s automatic, you can’t really fuck it up.”

“That’s what you think”, Liam muttered darkly.

 

 

Despite his fears, Liam was actually fine. He was very cautious and drove slower than Zayn would, but he wasn’t actually a hazard on the road.

“So, you said you have some nice neighbours. Whereabouts are you living?” Zayn had no idea why he was initiating small talk, but for some reason he was both keen to keep Liam happy (talking seemed to do that), and also to find out more about him. He seemed pretty different from the guy he’d known in college.

“Oh it’s just a tiny flat in a divided terrace house. Nice area though, lots of young families and old people.”

“So are your friends the children or the elderly?” Liam laughs.

“Very funny.” Liam was either concentrating too hard or was done talking, so Zayn left it. He could actually see Liam being friends with a group of old ladies who knitted and watched soaps on the tele. Very like Harry, now he came to think of it.

 

 

“Edinburgh’s only like an hour away now.” Liam frowned. “I feel like we haven’t done enough. Like, something momentous should have happened by now.”

“I thought we were steering clear of road trip cliches?”

“Yeah, I know. I just wish it hadn’t gone so quickly. I don’t feel like I’ve learned enough about you.” Liam looked very hard in front of him. He was blushing conspicuously.

“Why do you want to know everything about me, ya creep?” Zayn was clearly joking but Liam still looked a little uncomfortable. “There’s always the drive home though, we can bare our souls to each other then.”

“Really?” Liam asked quietly.

“No, probably not. But it’ll be nice having a few more days together.” Liam’s smile at that made Zayn feel immensely pleased with himself.

 

 

“Let’s stay here, it looks great.” It was a terrace house opposite a very large park. The sign out the front told them it was Mrs Branson’s BnB. Zayn wasn’t sure he’d describe it as ‘great’.

“We don’t even know how much it is.”

“Let’s go and ask. I just have a good feeling about it. And look at the park over the road! It’s so nice, and I’ll be able to go running while you’re spending time with Louis and Harry.” Zayn was feeling increasingly uncomfortable about ditching Liam for his mates once they arrived.

“Well, why don’t you come with me? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” Liam’s brows rose dramatically as he pulled into a parking space.

“Thanks Zayn, that’s really nice of you to ask. But you should go, they’re your mates. I’m just happy we get to hang out on the drive.” Liam spoke softly and was out of his seat and on the footpath before Zayn could think of a response. He decided to leave it for now. He’d ask Lou and Harry what they thought when he saw them tomorrow.

 

Liam was worryingly ecstatic when he discovered that the BnB was neither above their budget, nor fully booked. The old lady running the place took an immediate shine to him - obviously - and wished them a very pleasant stay. The room was very small, but at least there were two beds. Zayn knew that he wouldn’t have been able to cope with sharing a bed. Liam was beautiful, and sharing beds with beautiful people was awful and stressful. Probably. He didn’t have much experience.

“Which bed do you want?” Liam asked from the doorway.

“You choose, I’m not fussed.” So that was how he ended up watching Liam (subtly) as Liam sat on his bed, looking out at the park over the road.

“Seriously, that park looks amazing. So many nice trees! I bet there’s squirrels. I’m gonna sit out there for ages and then maybe one will come and talk to me.” Liam was so bloody endearing. Zayn couldn’t work out at what point in the drive he had gone from annoyingly chatty random guy from college to adorable adonis he actually wanted to spend time with. Could have been the Ed Sheeran singalong, could have been when he whispered “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” under his breath when he first took over the driving. Who knew? But now Zayn was having _feelings_ and they were awful and not something you expect when you post an ad for a driving companion on Facebook for fuck’s sake.

“Harry’s just texted that I should come and have an early dinner with them.” Liam looked up from the book he was reading.

“OK, I’ll see you later then.”

“Do you wanna come?”

“Nah, I’m tired, big day and all that. You go, have fun.” Liam did look tired. And snuggly in his sweats and ridiculous stripey socks.

“You sure?”

“I am. Off you go.”

“OK then…” Zayn felt both guilty for ditching and full of regret for missing out on time with him.

  


 

It was so bloody great to see Harry and Lou again, they hadn’t caught up in months. After hugs and a couple of jokes made at Zayn’s expense, they showed him around their particularly tiny flat.

“We can’t all be filthy rich, ey Zee?”

“I’m filthy rich because I have a part-time job, right?” Harry and Louis both nod happily.

“Come on, let’s order pizza. And then you can tell us what’s been happening.”

“And you can remind me why you moved to the arse-end of the earth.” Neither Louis nor Harry appreciated that and were quick to tear into Zayn about all manner of things.

  


 

 **Zayn:** You OK?

 

 **Liam:** You checking up on me when you’re supposed to be having fun?

 

 **Zayn:** Maybe…

 

 **Liam:** I’m fine! Go talk to your friends. I bet you’re eating pizza. Have a slice for me! :D

 

 **Zayn:** That’s creepy that you know that… I’ll bring you a cold slice, sounds delicious, I know.

 

 **Liam:** I am all-knowing. Umm I know that was sarcasm but cold pizza is the best. Bring me a piece and I’ll love you forever.

 

 **Liam:** That was hyperbole.

 

 **Liam:** In case you were wondering.

 

 **Zayn:** Did you use the thesaurus for that too?

 

 **Liam:** Maybe…

 

 **Zayn:** Relax, the prospect of your loving me forever doesn’t worry me.

 

 **Zayn:** Um

 

 **Zayn:** You know what I mean.

  
**Liam:** Shut up and eat your pizza. I’ll see you later :P


	3. Chapter 3

When Zayn unlocked the door to their room it was nearing midnight. All the lights were off and he had to squint to make out where his bed was. Liam was very clearly asleep in his bed and boy, did he look adorable. Zayn’s eyes adjusted to the darkness somewhat and he watched as Liam curled up a little smaller in his bed.

“Fucking beautiful”, Zayn accidentally whispered as he pulled off his sweater and t-shirt and started stepping out of his jeans. He couldn’t be bothered with teeth brushing or face washing so he just got into bed in his boxers and snuggled up on his side, looking over at Liam.

This just kept getting worse. He shouldn’t be watching Liam fondly as he slept, but here he was. He had had a great evening but the whole time he was wishing Liam was with them. He was going to be in Edinburgh for two more days and then it was time to go home. What was he going to do when the weekend was over? Would he be able to trick Liam into hanging out with him? It was just too confusing and difficult and stressful. Zayn rolled over and hoped that he wouldn’t have any ‘interesting’ dreams. He never knew if he made noises while he slept, and now was not the time to find out.

 

“Morning, Zayn”, Liam said quietly as Zayn rolled over and rubbed at his eyes. Liam was sitting on his bed wearing particularly well-fitting running gear. It seemed that he’d already been out - he looked a little sweaty and red in the face. He was gorgeous.

“Good run?” Zayn yawned.

“It was! And guess what?”

“What?”

“I saw _so_ many squirrels! They weren’t even scared of me!”

“I’m happy for you, Liam”. He laughed. The grin on Liam’s face was outrageous.

“What’s on for today?”

“We’re going out for brunch. What time is it?”

“It’s about nine. Where are you guys going?”

“You’re coming too, stupid. There’s apparently a nice place down the road from their flat. We’re meeting at ten-thirty.”

“Oh, cool! Thanks!” Liam was way too much.

“So how about I have a shower and get ready and then we can go? We could walk there? It looks like a nice morning.”

“That sounds great. I’ll shower after you, I got a bit smelly on my run.”

 

“It’s so nice that you guys kept in touch after college.” Liam and Zayn were walking East, through a beautiful old suburb.

“Yeah, well, couldn’t really get rid of those two.”

“How did they end up here?”

“Lou got into uni here and Haz obviously wasn’t going to let him go alone, so…”   
“They’re so sweet. I’d like to have something like they have one day.”

“I know, they’re the goals. I mean, they’re gross, but they’re pretty damn cute.” They walked in silence for a while then, Zayn dreaming of the day when he had a Harry or a Louis. Liam’s face easily made its way into his imaginings and he was reminded just how uncomfortably attached he had already become.

“So you said you’re unemployed at the moment? What’ve you been up to?”

“Oh, nothing really. I decided uni wasn’t for me and then I worked a few different jobs but nothing great, you know? I quit my latest job a couple of weeks ago and I’ve just been hanging around feeling sorry for myself. I was actually so excited when I read your post about this trip.”

“Really? Weren’t you worried, since we never really got on at school?”

“Nah, I never had anything against you. We just never got to know each other. Your post was funny and I thought, you know what? Even if it’s awkward and you don’t let me talk to you, it might still be a laugh.”

“That was very optimistic.” Liam laughed.

“What can I say? I’m an optimistic guy.”

 

“Come in!” Harry shouted excitedly, holding the door to his and Louis’ flat open for Zayn and Liam. Louis popped out then, wearing one of Harry’s floral aprons.

“Sorry guys, Harry decided it’d be better to do brunch here. No going out for us.”

“No worries, mate. Homemade sounds much better to me!” Liam enthused, Harry beaming before him.

“Nice to see you Liam! It’s been bloody ages.” Louis dragged Liam into the kitchen while Harry quickly moved to Zayn’s side.

“He’s gorgeous!”

“I told you. Did he look like that at school?”

“He can’t have. You’d have been chasing him, not constantly verbally abusing him.”

“I did not verbally abuse him!”

“You did. I never really knew why but now I’m thinking it was sexual tension! How exciting!” Zayn sighed. It was going to be a long and probably painful dining experience.

 

“And then I told Harry that eating that many bananas a day was bad for his health.”

“There’s no such thing as _too much_ potassium, Lou.”

“Yes. There is.” Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Zayn like he was going to come to his rescue. He was not.

“So, Liam! Who were your friends at college again? I’m trying to remember all the different little groups.” Harry’s question caused Liam to tense up and Zayn immediately panicked.

“Haz, do you think you could get us some more French toast? It was ace.” Harry beamed and the compliment had the desired effect of completely derailing his train of thought.

As Harry trotted out to the kitchen, Zayn placed his hand gently on Liam’s leg under the table. It took a few seconds for him to realise what he had done. Perhaps a little too intimate a gesture for so early on in their friendship. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked over to see Liam blushing and eyeing him in confusion. It didn’t seem to be _bad_ confusion though, maybe he was fine with Zayn’s little slip? A boy could dream.

Their ‘moment’ had apparently not gone unnoticed as Louis raised an eyebrow and smirked ever so slightly in Zayn’s direction. Damn him and his stupid, curly-haired boyfriend.

 

After the awkward question debacle, the brunch went smoothly and it seemed that Liam even enjoyed himself. He had quickly jumped on the make-fun-of-Zayn train although he did at least look a little sorry, while Louis and Harry were just entirely merciless.

After what Zayn had deemed in his head the ‘hand-on-thigh disaster’, Liam had become pleasingly touchy. Where yesterday Liam would have recounted his story merely with over-the-top hand gestures, he now added a touch to Zayn’s elbow, or forearm, or on one particularly lovely occasion, his hair (he had fluff in it apparently). This more intimate Liam was causing a lot of stress for Zayn, but more in the ‘does he want to kiss me? Will I ever be able to kiss him?’ sort of way than, well, any other way.

 

After brunch they decided it would be nice for Zayn and Liam to see the sights, so Louis and Harry took them on a tour of what they deemed the most important parts of the city. It was late afternoon before they finished the tour of Edinburgh Castle.

“I’m fucked. Completely knackered. Please can we go home and lie down now?” Louis wasn’t used to all this activity.

“I could also do with a rest”, Zayn agreed.

“You wanna come back to ours?” Zayn looked to Liam, who shrugged in a ‘this is your trip, you decide’ kind of way.

“Nah, we might head back and have an early one if that’s alright with you?”

“Course it is mate, we’re too old to stay up past ten anyway.”

“Yeah, we barely even go out of an evening anymore. Why bother with noisy pubs when I’ve got all I could ever want at home?” Harry was staring at Louis very intimately. Zayn decided it was definitely time for he and Liam to head off.

 

They all said their goodbyes after having decided to meet at Harry and Louis’ again the next morning. They were going to drive out of town and go for a walk, maybe even have a picnic.

When Liam and Zayn got back to the BnB, the owner’s husband had just made some supper. He asked them if they’d like him to bring some up to their room.

“That’d be great, thanks!” Zayn didn’t think he would ever get over Liam’s constant enthusiasm.

 

“Please, for the love of god, change the channel.” Zayn could deal with a lot, but he could absolutely not watch any show whose title included the word ‘housewives’. Liam chuckled and flicked through a few stations before landing on a cooking show.

“Perfect.” They were sat on Liam’s bed - it had the best view of the TV, OK - eating their soup and toasties.

“Thanks so much for this Zayn, I’m having the best time.” Liam’s sincerity was a lot to take. So was sitting on his bed with him, both of them in their pyjamas.

“So am I. I’m really glad you came.” He would usually have brushed off Liam’s kind words, but there was something about him that made Zayn want to open up, be a bit more honest.  

“I’m gonna be sad to go home.” Liam spoke quietly, and when Zayn looked over he expected to find him staring (blushing) at the TV, but Liam was already looking at him. Staring at each other like this turned out to be pretty confronting. All of a sudden Zayn noticed just how close they were sitting, how close Liam’s leg was to his, how he could see each of his eyelashes.

“So am I”, Zayn breathed. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted so badly to kiss Liam, but was it too soon? Was Liam even into him like that? Before he had time to stress too much however, Liam grinned at him and turned back to the TV. Apparently kissing could wait.

They finished their dinner in silence and put their plates on the floor beside the bed. Zayn knew he should move into his own bed, but he was so tired he just kept sinking lower and lower against the pillows, telling himself he’d move in the next ad break. It wasn’t long before his eyes were drifting shut and we was curling up, cosy against Liam’s warm side. He was just too exhausted to care about anything at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been suggested to me that my chapters are a little on the short side. For this, I am very sorry! It does make the writing process easier and a lot less stressful for me though so I reckon I'll keep it up. Hopefully you can bear with me! Much love to my readers xoxo

When Zayn awoke the next morning, it was to a cold, empty bed. He had been aware of Liam’s lovely presence for a lot of the night as he slept on and off, but he must have been more deeply unconscious in the early hours of the morning to not have noticed Liam’s leaving. Zayn had to work a little too hard to convince himself that Liam hadn’t run away - that he hadn’t been horrified or ashamed or whatever else to have shared a bed with him. It would all be fine. Liam was probably just chasing bloody squirrels again. 

Not wanting to remain in bed with his worries (and Liam’s lingering scent), Zayn got up and showered. He was just stepping into a pair of jeans when the door opened and Liam walked in. 

“Shit, sorry.” Liam was - again - blushing furiously. He was holding two takeaway coffee cups and a couple of paper bags. 

“It’s OK mate, you didn’t see anything.” Zayn pulled on his t-shirt before Liam could collapse with embarrassment. 

“I got us some breakfast. Thought we’d need some strength if we’re going to be with Lou and Haz all day.” Liam giggled, he was far too much.

“Very good call. No run this morning?”

“Nah, slept in. Was so comfy I didn’t want to get out of bed.” Zayn told himself harshly not to read into that. The bed was just super comfortable, Liam’s comfort had nothing to do with his presence. 

 

They ate their bacon and egg rolls and drank their coffees while discussing all manner of things. It turned out that they actually had a lot in common. Who would’ve thought that Liam would be into comic books, and art and greasy bakery food? 

“I can’t believe I’m only learning so much about you now. We should’ve been friends forever.” Liam grinned at that.

“Well we’re here now. And apparently I’m going to love you forever. And you’re fine with it.” What the hell was Zayn supposed to say to that? 

“Um-”

“Relax, I’m just joking.” Liam’s eyes seemed to sparkle and Zayn could at least relax knowing that Liam wasn’t disturbed by what he’d said the other night. Teasing could only be a good thing. Probably.

 

“Boys!” Louis shouted happily at Liam and Zayn when he opened the front door to welcome them. 

“There’s no time for that! Everyone get in the car! We’re off!”

“Harry’s a little excited…” Louis watched nervously as Harry shoved at Zayn until he was back on the footpath and then began lugging the most enormous picnic basket Zayn had ever seen towards the car. 

“Alright, let’s get going. We don’t want to hold Hazza up.” Louis locked up and headed for the backseat which he was apparently going to be sharing with Harry. Liam opened the driver’s door for Zayn.

“Probably better if you drive, I don’t want everyone’s blood on my hands if something goes wrong.” Poor Liam, Zayn really did need to work on his driving confidence. 

“So what did you guys get up to last night?” Harry asked. He seemed to have calmed down now that they were very nearly on their way. 

“Just watched some TV, then had an early one.”

“Yeah, same.” Louis winked at Zayn from the backseat.

“OK… But we really did.” Liam was looking confused, he wasn’t used to Louis’ dickheadedness just yet. 

“Shh Lou… in their own time.” Harry continued whispering in Louis’ ear and Zayn stared at the road he was driving down very intently. He didn’t have the patience for their meddling. He just hoped Liam didn’t catch on. 

 

They were out of the city and driving through countryside in no time. Everything was spectacularly green and the wildflowers were flowering and it was just a particularly beautiful day. The four of them spent a good while making fun of Harry’s over-enthusiastic catering, and then of the ridiculous ensemble that Liam was wearing. 

“I mean, what was that I saw hanging out of your back pocket, a tea towel?” Louis laughed.

“Hey! It’s fashion.”

“Yeah, come on guys, leave off of Liam.” Zayn patted Liam’s knee in what he hoped was a comforting as well as conspiratorial gesture.

“You’re just saying that because you’re in-”

“In high spirits!” Harry cut across Louis. “Very high spirits. And why would you not be? On such a day as this!” Liam was looking very puzzled. 

“The weather is nice…” 

 

“This spot’s perfect, let’s put the rug here.” Louis had taken it upon himself to set up their picnic spot, as Harry had done all the cooking. Harry was watching him with so much love in his eyes it was making Zayn and Liam slightly uncomfortable. 

“We’re just going to have a quick look around… Back in a minute.” Liam dragged Zayn by the hand out of the clearing and into a nice wooded area. Holding Liam’s hand was, quite frankly, the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. Unfortunately, Liam let it go when they were safely away from the others.

“They can get a little…”

“Much?” Zayn laughed. “Yeah, I guess that’s what being in love looks like.” 

“I wouldn’t know”, Liam sighed quietly. Zayn watched him carefully as he apparently realised that he’d said that aloud. 

“I mean-”

“Me neither.” Zayn cut him off before he could backpedal too far. Liam looked at him curiously. “The love thing.” Liam laughed. 

“Ah, ‘the love thing’. The age-old dilemma.” Zayn smiled. 

“COME BACK!” Harry shouted. Zayn and Liam grinned at each other. 

“Come on, he’ll only get more hysterical if we don’t hurry back.” They walked back towards the clearing, their hands perhaps a little closer than before. 

 

The four boys were lying on the picnic rug, enjoying the sunshine. Everyone had eaten far too much, and Zayn was almost at the point of undoing his jeans. No one had spoken for a little while and Zayn couldn’t be sure who was awake and who was asleep. As he lay there thinking about numerous things - mostly Liam - he felt the body next to him shift, and soon someone was laying their head gently on Zayn’s stomach. Lifting his head up and squinting in the bright sunlight, Zayn was elated to discover that it was Liam who had decided to use Zayn’s tummy as a cushion. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything, or do anything, so he just closed his eyes again and tried to enjoy the immense pleasure of the moment without stressing too much. 

 

“Don’t wake them!”

“They’re so bloody cute!”

“I know! I’ve been waiting for Zayn to fall in love my entire life! I’m so happy!” For fuck’s sake. Harry and Louis were whispering hysterically from somewhere to his right. He thought he might pretend to be asleep just a little while longer, because Liam hadn’t moved, and now that they’d been this close, he didn’t ever want Liam to not be touching him. He was losing it. But he was also just exceedingly happy. 

“Do you think they’re nearly done?” Zayn startled at Liam’s whisper. “I don’t want to upset them but it’s getting a bit cold.” Had Liam heard everything? Shit, his friends were embarrassing. He didn’t bloody want Liam to hear that Zayn was ‘in love’ with him! What if he wasn’t even interested!? There could be nothing more awkward. How could they survive the long drive home with something this awkward hanging over them? Just as his panic spiral was about to really take off though, he felt the vibrations of Liam giggling on his stomach. 

“What?”

“They just remind me a lot of my parents.” Zayn grinned.

“Could you two shut it!? You’re ruining the serenity”, Zayn called out. He and Liam sat up and looked over at their friends. Louis was smirking and Harry seemed just a little bit bashful. 

“Sorry Zee, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Louis waggled his eyebrows at him. 

“That’s alright, we’ve always got tonight”, Liam threw back immediately. Harry and Louis laughed, while Zayn felt his face heat up.

“Nice one, Payno!” Louis cackled as he turned and began picking up things to take to the car.  Zayn looked over at Liam to see what he was making of the whole situation, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. As long as he wasn’t uncomfortable. But as it turned out, when they were leaving the clearing, Liam placed his hand gently on the small of Zayn’s back and glanced at him shyly, making sure it was OK. Zayn just smiled at him, giddy, and completely, utterly gone for him. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter, I'm sorry! Hopefully the content will make up for it heh x

They decided that they’d go to Harry and Louis’ local pub for a farewell drink when they got back that evening. It was Zayn and Liam’s last night in Edinburgh, after all. 

“It’s been so nice having you both here, I’m gonna miss you.” Harry was beginning to tear up. 

“Cheer up mate, you can always come down and see us. We’re not that far away.” Zayn patted Harry’s hand on the table.

“Yeah, only Ed Sheeran’s discography played twice in a row”, Liam added.

“You’re both complete disasters but it’s been a pleasure having you.” Louis raised his glass to them and they all followed, calling out ‘cheers’ a little too loudly. When they’d put their glasses down and the conversation had moved onto the tightness of Louis’ trousers, Zayn felt Liam’s hand on his own, under the table. Liam was threading their fingers together while he spoke to the boys. 

Who knew that holding someone’s hand could be such an intimate experience? That it could make him feel so warm and fuzzy and elicit such ridiculously strong butterflies in his stomach? He looked over at Liam who was smiling so damn happily and getting on so well with his best friends and he thought, I could do this forever.  

 

Sometime past eleven when they’d all had a good number of drinks and a few bowls of chips, they decided to call it a night. Zayn hugged Harry goodbye first and then Louis. As Louis squished him in his embrace, he whispered in Zayn’s ear. 

“Don’t let him go, mate. He’s crazy about you.” Louis pulled back to look at Zayn’s face. Zayn didn’t think he could say anything, so he just nodded.

“Alright, enough of that! Off you go!” Harry clapped Zayn on the back and gave Liam’s bum a pat and that was that. 

“Love you guys, come visit soon.” Zayn was going to miss them more than usual, he suspected.

“Will do! Love you, Zee.”

“Love you too, Liam!” Harry and Louis waved them off as they walked down the street in search of their car. Zayn couldn’t help feeling particularly morose that things were all coming to an end. That maybe this ‘thing’ with Liam, would be coming to an end too.

 

It was a quiet drive back to the bed and breakfast, and Zayn was terrified that the long drive home tomorrow would be the same. That whatever they’d shared these last few days was finished, and that he was never going to be as close to Liam as he was now. 

Inside the room, Liam locked the door and took off his coat. Zayn just stood there, trying with all his might not to panic about tomorrow, about the future, about Liam.

“Zayn?” Liam walked up to him, very close, and looked at him intently.

“Yeah?” His voice was embarrassingly raspy.

“Can I kiss you?” Zayn’s only thought at that moment was, are you fucking kidding me!? So he nodded.

Liam’s lips were slow to catch his, but as Zayn closed his eyes Liam’s warmth reached him and he was completely done for. Liam’s hands came to rest on his waist and he couldn’t even worry about what his hands were doing, how silly he probably looked - he could only think of Liam and Liam’s lips on his. 

It seemed an age before they parted, but Liam didn’t let him go far. He kept his hands on Zayn and Zayn rested his forehead on Liam’s chest, something he’d been wanting to do for a very long time now. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Liam whispered.

“Are you even real?” Zayn replied, and Liam laughed. 

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Liam pulled back just enough so that they could look at each other. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“I’m glad you did. I thought we’d drive home and I’d never see you again. Not that this means I will see you, I mean, it might just be-” Liam cut him off with another quick kiss.

“I always thought you were so calm and collected. You’re a bigger worrier than Harry.” Liam laughed. 

“Well,  _ sorry _ !” Zayn replied sarcastically. Liam merely grinned and brought his hand up to gently caress Zayn’s cheek. 

“I don’t want to go home at all, but if we have to, I’m most definitely not going to stop seeing you.” Zayn couldn’t believe how easy Liam seemed to find this level of honesty. He supposed he should give it a go, but then found it easier just to bring his lips up to Liam’s instead. 

 

The evening passed in a similar manner, with frequent bouts of ‘snogging’ as Louis would put it, and watching rubbish tele from Liam’s bed. They were cuddled up close and Zayn was tracing shapes on Liam’s arm with his fingertips.

“I’m so happy you answered that stupid post”, Zayn said quietly. 

“It was a very silly post.” Zayn groaned. 

“I was at my wits end, OK?” Liam laughed at him again. 

“I could tell.” Zayn was going to have to say something to get Liam off topic.

“So… when we get back, would you maybe wanna hang out?” Why was talking so damn difficult, Zayn thought.

“I would maybe wanna date you.” Zayn took a deep breath. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Liam.

“Was that cheesy?” Liam looked a little worried for the first time all evening. Zayn laughed.

“Probably, but I honestly didn’t notice.”

“Excellent.” Liam grinned and before Zayn could say anything else, Liam was kissing him again. He could definitely get used to this.

 

It was late when their eyes started to droop and they couldn’t stay awake any longer. 

“Share my bed?” Liam asked, his voice sluggish with sleep. Zayn just smiled and pulled Liam down closer to him, snuggling under the covers. His face was against Liam’s chest again and he breathed in, Liam’s aftershave barely there after long hours. The last thing Zayn did before falling fast asleep was to press his lips against Liam’s skin and whisper something unintelligible which would probably have been embarrassing if either of them could hear it. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Waking up in Liam’s arms was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to Zayn. He regained consciousness slowly and as his brain caught up he gradually noticed a range of wonderful sensations. Liam’s body pressed against his back, radiating heat; Liam’s hair tickling the back of Zayn’s neck, Liam’s arm thrown over his stomach, Liam’s feet tangled with his own. How could life get any better than this? 

After basking in the moment for longer than strictly necessary, Zayn very carefully maneuvered himself out of bed. No matter how many movies or how many romance novels he had (secretly) enjoyed, he refused to believe that anyone would ever want to kiss someone with morning breath. It just wasn’t realistic. And maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself but even Zayn, Mr Negative, couldn’t honestly tell himself that Liam wasn’t interested. There would most likely be more kissing, and Zayn would be prepared with fresh, minty breath. 

He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom brushing his teeth and took in his appearance. He was wearing a t-shirt and pyjama shorts and was looking particularly sleep-rumpled. Was Liam into that? Or should he shower? Did Liam mind how constantly scruffy Zayn was? Suddenly the man in question appeared though, and all lines of questioning left Zayn’s mind. Liam walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Zayn. 

“Morning”, he mumbled into the back of Zayn’s neck. Zayn had to suppress a shiver. Unfortunately he had a mouthful of toothpaste and it couldn’t stay there forever, so he was forced to lean forward and spit. Nice. Liam though, who seemed to now be attached in a limpet-like manner, didn’t seem too fussed. 

“Sleep well?” Zayn asked. 

“Literally the best sleep of my life.” Zayn laughed.

“You’re so cliché.” Liam looked up and smiled.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“And there you go again.” 

“It’s not cliché if it’s true.”

“That’s really not - . You know, don’t even worry.” Zayn turned around in Liam’s arms and took a deep breath. He would be the first to admit that he wasn’t great with feelings, or showing affection, or taking initiative, but sometimes there’s a hot boy with no top on who you’ve just got to kiss. So he did.

 

“You all packed?” It was an hour or so later and they’d had their cereal downstairs in the shared dining room, and were now getting ready to leave.

“Yep, let’s go.” Liam went first, his bag over his shoulder, and as Zayn caught his last glimpse of the room before closing the door, he silently thanked both it and the universe for the last few days. 

“You know what? I’m gonna take the first driving shift.” Zayn raised his eyebrows at that.

“What’s gotten into you?” Liam shrugged, smiling.

“Just feeling good today, feeling confident.” Zayn grinned at that.

 

They had spent the last ten minutes arguing over brands of tea so Liam’s next question came as somewhat of a surprise. 

“So... At what point did you go from thinking I was some random dickhead from school to… whatever it is you think of me now?” Liam wasn’t looking nearly as confident as he had been recently. Dammit, Zayn was going to have to get over his aversion to talking about feelings.

“Um… Honestly I think it was when I saw how terrified you were that we might get stranded and be eaten by cannibals.” Liam burst out laughing. 

“Hey!” Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous Liam had been then and how indignant he was now. It took a few minutes for Liam’s eyebrows to draw together.

“Hey, that was before we got to Edinburgh… That was before we’d even had lunch that first day.” Liam was watching Zayn, disbelief written all over his stupidly endearing face.

“Yeah well… You didn’t exactly make it hard to like you.” Zayn could feel the strong blush on his cheeks as he answered. Liam was silent for a while so Zayn eventually took his eyes off the road for a second and found Liam just sitting there grinning at him. What a disaster. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I think for me, it was somewhere during those ridiculous first messages.”

“Really? My overly formal, bitchy tone did it for you?” Liam shrugged, smiling.

“Guess I’m into that.”

“Guess I’m into you.” Zayn froze, his eyes widening in horror. Liam turned to him.

“See! You’re just as bad as I am!” What was happening to him? Thank god Louis and Harry couldn’t see him now, he would never hear the end of it. He was turning into a sap, and it was all thanks to Liam bloody Payne.

 

“Well… Here we are.” The mood in the car as they pulled up outside Liam’s house was, in Zayn’s opinion, decidedly melancholy. When Zayn looked over at Liam however, he had a small smile on his lips. Before Zayn could say anything else, Liam put his hand on Zayn’s knee.

“Calm down, you’ll see me tomorrow.” 

“I wasn't about to get emotional!” Liam laughed at him. 

“Sure, sure.” Liam grinned. “But seriously, this has been the best time I’ve had in ages. I’m so glad we did this.” Zayn would not cry, he would. Not. 

“Me too”, Zayn replied, trying to keep the tears from his eyes. Liam was right. They had plans to catch up tomorrow, this was certainly not goodbye. “I’m glad you messaged me.”

“I’m glad Niall was too busy with Tinder to go on a roadtrip with you.” Zayn laughed. 

“I’m seeing him next weekend, I think he feels guilty. Wanna come with?” 

“I’d love that. I should thank him.”

“Please don’t. He doesn’t need to take any credit when he was a rude little bitch.” They both laughed. 

“OK, I should go. See you tomorrow morning.” Zayn nodded before Liam leaned in and kissed him softly. Shit, he could get used to this.

 


End file.
